Most marketing and sales campaigns in the current games market focus on giving away network application participating results for network applications, and the core of network applications is probabilistic algorithm.
Currently the fixed probability network application is adopted in the majority of network application events, and the prop probability never changes throughout the events. A player accesses the network application, wins a network application participating result draw, and leaves. The same probability of network application participating result applies when the player accesses the network application next time, and there is no difference between winning for one time and winning for one hundred times. Details are provided below:
Suppose the network application participating results are network application participating result 1, network application participating result 2, network application participating result 3, network application participating result 4 and network application participating result 5. Take lottery draw for example. Network application participating results are prop 1, prop 2, prop 3, prop 4, prop 5 and ultimate prop, respectively, and the corresponding probabilities are 10%, 20%, 30%, 20%, %18, and %2, respectively.
The first network application: The application ends after the network application participating result 4 is obtained.
The second network application: The application ends after the network application participating result 3 is obtained.
The third network application: The application ends after the network application participating result 3 is obtained.
The fourth network application: The application ends after the network application participating result 2 is obtained.
The traditional probabilistic algorithm of network application is inflexible. The network application participating result props of each game are stored in the network application participating result database as fixed probability values. When a player accesses the game page and participates in the network application, the background will automatically generate a random number in the range of 1 to 100, and the corresponding prop will be won when the number falls in the probability rate of this prop. The algorithm is rather monotonous.
No effective solution has been proposed to fix the problem of monotonous probabilistic algorithm of network application in the current technology.